1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a document group analyzing apparatus, a document group analyzing method, a document group analyzing system, a program, and a recording medium; and especially relates to the technology to search for document groups with causal relation, and to perform text-mining based on a search result.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to make a business successful, it is often important to analyze the past. Typically, it is useful to plan a business meeting with reference to similar cases in the past.
There is technology to search for desired contents by inputting a search condition, wherein a document that meets the search condition is retrieved and presented (i.e., displayed and printed).
It sometimes happens that although cases appear similar to each other, the cases are divided into successful ones and failed ones, and that success is made although approaches are different. The past history cannot be fully utilized unless it is known “why some went good” and “why the others went wrong”.
In order to fully utilize past experiences, document groups have to be classified into “success” ones and “failure” ones. According to conventional technology, correctly distinguishing between the two in a short time is difficult.
Even if the document groups can be divided into “success” and “failure”, analyzing why a certain business went good, or wrong, is essential. At present, there is no specific technology for analyzing this way, and such an analysis is manually carried out.